Space Tears
by BloodMistress
Summary: Rowen comes home late from school and gets sevearly punished.Yaio, Rape, Child abuse, language, etc. Mr.HashibaRowen, AnubisRowen, and hints at KaleRowen.
1. Tears

Space Tears  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing so don't sue please. I'm only borrowing the  
people.  
  
WARNINGS: RAPE! Child abuse, cursing, adult themes. If you are not oh-kay  
with this please leave now.  
  
Blood Mistress: I appreciate any kind of reviews, even flames. Don't be to mean or I'll have to get my friends and let you burn in the eternal pits of  
hell. *smiles wickedly* On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shouting and screaming comes from inside of the Hasiba residence. Inside the house, a man in a drunken rage slams what appears to be a small boy with blue hair into a wall. "How many times do I have ta tell ya ta come home straight from school you worthless piece of shit!" the man shouts drunkenly as he slams his fist into the boys stomach. The boy falls to his knees and spits up blood as his body trembles slightly from pain and exhaustion. "Damn good for nothing son of a bitch. I believe it's time ta teach ya a lesson bastard," he growls as he jerks the boy of the ground and facing him. The man notices the lifeless and emotionless look in the boy's eyes. "Shellfish brat. Time to put some feeling in those devil eyes of yours ya freak," he laughs evilly.  
Somewhere in the depths of the boy's mind he cries and is scared and angry but on the outside shows no emotion what so ever. The man takes the boy into a bedroom and slams him into the bed creating a small area of blood and vomit as the boy's body lurches and he vomits from the pain coursing through his body. The boy finally comes back to realization as he feels the man strips him of the few cloths he still has on. The boy struggles to get away from the man as he is pined painfully to the bed. Emotions of fear, hatred and loneness flash in the boy's eyes. The man notices the emotions in the boy's eyes and laughs. "Thoughs aren't the only emotions you'll be feeling in a moment you worthless piece of crap," the man growls as he flips the boy onto his stomach. The man presses the boy even harder into the mattress. "Let me go, please father. D-don't do this please. I-I promis," the boy stutters as his body wracks with sobs as he starts to cough. "Hmph," the man laughs cruelly as he removes his own lose pants with one hand. "You must be punished Rowen. Punished severely," his father rasps as he potions himself at Rowen's entrance.  
Rowen's father thrusts himself into Rowen's tight opening all the way to the hilt in one thrust. "Aaahhh!" Rowen cries out in pain as as excrutionating pain rips through his body as his father roughly slams in and out of him repiddidly. Blood starts to trickel down Rowen's thigh as his skin rips from the force of his fathers thrusts. Rowen gasps as he sees white light from pure pleasure as his father hits a certain spot inside of him. Rowen trembles as he arches his back in pain and extacy and screems as he orgasms. Rowen's head hits the bed now covered in blood, cum, and vomit, as he starts to lose consiousness. His father thrusts into him once more and yells as he shoots his into Rowen's opening and colapses on him. Rowen finally slips out of consiousness with a fell of hate and regret nagging at him. 


	2. Tornado

Space Tears  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. Don't sue please.  
  
Warnings: Multiple deaths and mild language. AU  
  
BM: This chapter doesn't make much sense I admit. Krystaleighia: Thanks for reviewing. Cool name by the way. Destiny Lot: Thanks you're a sweet heart.  
I'll try to make this chapter longer.  
  
The tardy bell rings loudly as Rowen Hashiba slowly enters Mrs. Murox's math class. "Sit down Mr. Hashiba and get out your math text book," Mrs. Murox says sternly without looking up from her desk. Rowen gingerly takes a seat at the back of the room. He slowly gets his math book out of his blue and black backpack and places it in the top left corner of his desk. Sitting in the desk to the right of him sits a kid with black hair. "Ro, are you oh-kay? You look paler than usual pal," the boy states concerned. "Yeah," Rowen whispers quickly as he flinches as a spasm of pain runs throughout his body.  
  
In the front of the class Mrs. Murox explains about scientific notations and E=mc2. "Aw, shit!" Rowen yells as his body jerks out of his seat caused by another spasm of pain. The class and teacher watch as Rowen's back connects with the desk. Rowen's body starts to shake uncontrollably as his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Get the nurse, quickly. He's having a seizure," the teacher gasps quickly to a student. The student runs out of the room hurriedly to get the nurse. A high-pitched wail sounds through the air as wind some how starts a spiral movement around Rowen. The wind blows faster and faster creating a tornado with cosmic proportions around his body.  
  
Rowen mentally cringes as the sounds of screaming and crying students' and teachers' echo throughout his mind. He feels dizzy, sore and nauseous as his eyes open and his ears meet the almost absolute silence. Rowen is horrified at the sight before him; blood and body parts are scattered here and there. The school stands as nothing but rubble. The intoxicating smell of blood mixed with seat and vomit makes Rowen vomit as he realizes what he's done. Hot tears run down his cheeks as he takes his hand and wipes the vomit from his mouth. Rowen slowly stands up and looks around. Shame, anger, loneliness and many other feelings rush through him as he collapses on the ground as sobs wrack his body. "No, no, I-I killed them. What kind of-of m-m-monster am I?" Rowen whispers as a look of despair crosses his face. Rowen closes his eyes and loses conciseness as exhaustion washes through his body and consumes him.  
  
Not far away from Rowen a man with long brown hair holds the kid with black hair from Rowen's class. "Well done Tenku. Much better than we expected," the man says in a warm cooling voice. Balancing the boy with black hair on one shoulder, he gently picks up Rowen and walks into the forest disappearing with both boys.  
  
BM: The third chapter will be up as soon as I get more reviews. Hope no one got lost this chapter. Every thing hopefully will be explained in the next chapter. 


	3. Memories

Space Tears  
  
BM: Sorry I took so long. No one would review. Thank you to those who did. The only reason I'm updating is because my cousin threatened to kill me if  
I didn't. *hides behind Kale as cousin runs after her with a sword * I  
don't like this chapter much. *laughs nervously* Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: underage sex, yaoi, AU, maybe some OOCness, no plot in this  
chapter  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing so do not sue.  
  
BM: ~ words ~ stands for flash back.  
  
Rowen wakes up to someone nudging, more like kicking, his side, " Mmmph, quit kicking' me already," Rowen mutters as he opens his eyes and sits up slowly. Rowen sees his class mate fall backwards as dust flies into the air. "Ryo, where the hell are we?" Rowen murmurs rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " In an abandoned house, Mr. Anubis brought us here," Ryo answers simply. " A-a-anubis," Rowen whispers shakily. A memory of a man with long brown hair runs through Rowen's mind. ~ " Hmmm, such a beauty," Anubis whispers as he brushes a thumb over Rowen's cheek. Rowen quickly tries to back up away from him, but is roughly caught and brought up against Anubis tightly. " Now, now Tenku, don't worry you'll like what I'll do to you. I'm not like your father or Sekhmet, I won't hurt you unless you force me to," Anubis whispers lustfully as he runs his hands down Rowen's back to gently hold Rowen by his butt cheeks. Anubis lifts Rowen up so that their mouths are at the same level. Fear shows in Rowen's eyes as he looks into Anubis' eyes, yet he doesn't look away.  
Anubis closes the gap between their mouths and brings Rowen into a gentle kiss. Anubis runs his toung back and forth across Rowen's bottom lip asking entrance. Rowen's lips part giving Anubis' toung entrance into his mouth. Anubis runs his toung along Rowen's teeth and gums tasting the boy's mouth. Anubis gently brings Rowen's toung into his mouth and lightly sucks on it. Instinctively Rowen slowly starts to kiss back. Their toungs playfully battle to take control. They part for air due to lack of oxygen. Anubis looks into Rowen's eyes and notices a look of peace and understanding. " Do you trust me?" Anubis asks kindly as he gently squeezes Rowen's right butt cheek.  
  
"Yes I trust you," Rowen says warmly before bringing Anubis into another kiss. Anubis' eyes widen as Rowen kisses him. ' I didn't expect him to react to me so soon,' Anubis thinks as he takes over the kiss. They part once again for a breath of air. The room around them is dark and gray. The room is barely lit by a solitary red candle at the center of the room. In a corner of the room sits a queen-sized bed decked in black satin. " Tenku, remind me, how old are you?" Anubis asks coolly as he walks over to the bed lays Rowen on it. " I'm ten years old, why?" Rowen answers smoothly as Anubis starts to remove both their clothing. " No reason," Anubis answers simply. Anubis finishes removing their clothing and admires Rowen's well- toned body and erect cock with a few drops of pre-cum resting on the tip of it.  
  
Anubis' cock hardens as he gently sits down on the bed and places Rowen on his lap facing him. Rowen lets out a gasp as Anubis presses their cocks together sending a slight sock of pleasure move up his spine and throughout his body. Anubis tilts his head down and gently sucks and nips Rowen's neck eliciting moans and gasps from the young boy who rests his head on Anubis' shoulder giving him a better access at his neck. Anubis bites down on Rowen's neck creating two-puncture wounds and draws blood, which brings a pained gasp out of Rowen. He quickly turns his gasp to a moan filled with lust as Anubis runs his toung along the wounds sending shivers of pleasure through him. Anubis stands up and lays Rowen on the bed gently. Rowen moans loudly as Anubis licks the pre-cum from the head of his cock. He brings Rowen's cock into his mouth sucking and gently grazing his teeth along his cock as he bobs his head slowly up and down. Rowen's breathing becomes heavy and ragged as wave after wave of pleasure courses through him. Rowen tightly grips the covers as Anubis speeds up hi ministrations. Anubis feels Rowen's sack tighten signaling his release. Rowen lets out a scream of ecstasy as he cums into Anubis' mouth. Anubis quickly swallows Rowen's seed and makes sure not a drop was left before he moves up and passionately kisses Rowen letting the boy taste himself.  
  
" Wow," Rowen whispers as he draws patterns on Anubis' chest. " You taste good Tenku," Anubis replies as he lies beside Rowen. " Thanks," Rowen says quietly as he blushes. " Tenku, will you let me fuck you?" Anubis asks kindly. Rowen nods his head yes as Anubis reaches under the mattress and gets some lube. Anubis coats two fingers with the lube and enters one finger slowly into Rowen's virgin entrance. Rowen lets out a small gasp as Anubis loosening him up inserting a second finger. " Hmmm, you're pretty loose already. You should like this Tenku," Anubis says as he removes his fingers and positions himself at Rowen's entrance. Anubis thrusts all the way into his comfortably tight opening in one quick thrust and automatically hits his sweet spot. Rowen moans in pleasure as Anubis thrusts in and out of him repididly, slowly and gently. " I'm. Not. A. Doll. Anubis," Rowen manages to get out between gasps. At this Anubis thrust faster and harder every thrust. Anubis shouts Rowen's name (Tenku) and Rowen shouts Anubis' name as they both climaxes at the same time. ~  
  
BM: Hoped you all licked it, I don't think it was very good. I got to answer my girlfriends e-mail or she'll do something worse than kill me. Review or flame I accept and praise both. Even if you didn't like it leave a comment please. Thanks. 


	4. Confusion

Space Tears  
  
BM: Sorry for the wait I'm a huge procrastinator.  
  
Vixen: She's a lazy ass bitch and her girlfriend knows it.  
  
BM: pulls out an Elvin long blade and starts chasing Vixen*  
  
Krace: Ok, so my boss is chasing my koi. Blood Mistress owns nothing so  
don't sue her or her girlfriend will cry.  
  
Vixen: This chapter is pretty strange though I think it explains some things in chapter two, or not. *grabs the sword and locks Blood Mistress in  
a closet*  
  
Krace: Ok, in this chapter things get a little weird, and what the hell!  
Rowen's not a mortal and how the hell did that guy have a child in the  
first place? Oh, gomen. On with the story!!!!  
  
Rowen comes back to realization as the door opens and Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, and Kale enter the room. Ryo jumps up from his position on the ground and runs over to hug Dais. "Hello Rekka, it's good to see you again Tenku," Anubis speaks in a calm tone as he walks over to Rowen who doesn't move or say a word. "Looks like he forgot us," Sekhmet rasps. Kale slaps Sekhmet in the face and walks over to Rowen and Anubis, kneeling next to Rowen. Kale brushes Rowen's bangs from his eyes to see his whole face. "So what have you been doing science we brought you back to your father?" Kale asks kindly as he rubs his thumb along the soft smooth skin of Rowen's cheek gently. Rowen looks lost as he leans into Kale's touch. "I wish you never brought me back to him. I hate him with all my being, worse than I hate Sekhmet for having his snakes almost suffocate me and poison me. I've been beaten repeatedly by him. He fucking raped me for not coming home from school on time. I've been hiding and crying because of him. I wanted so bad to kill him that I practically killed every one in that blasted school. Most of all I've missed you and Anubis," Rowen says quietly so as not to be over heard. "I'll kill him," Kale growls fiercely. "You'll do no such thing Kale. If anyone kills his father it will be done by Tenku himself," Anubis says and leaves the room. "I've missed you my little Tenku," Kale whispers as he hugs Rowen tightly against him and places a kiss on Rowen's lips. Two tears run down Rowen's face as he buries his face into Kale's shoulder who rocks him slowly back and forth. Across the room Ryo, Sekhmet and Dais rejoice and talk merrily about events of the past and leave the room.  
Four hours later Anubis enters the room with two boys, a blonde with violet eyes and an ash/bluenett with brown eyes both wearing metal collars, to find Rowen asleep on the floor wrapped in an alert Kale's arms. "Kale I'm leaving the other two with Tenku so you can quit fawning over the child and join the others," Anubis says calmly as Kale stands up. "He's not a child Anubis, and you know that very well. He's twelve years old and has seen more than any mortal his age," Kale growls in a low voice. "He's not a mortal though, so that doesn't apply to him now does it?" Kayura says as she appears in the room. The blonde and the ash/bluenett take a step away from Rowen at hearing this news. "What do you mean?" Anubis and Kale ask at the same time, both looking shocked. "Hmph, didn't Master Talpa tell you? Mr. Hashiba isn't Tenku's real father. Tenku's real father Talpa himself," Kayura answers with a menacing smile. Kale growls low in his throat and storms out of the room after Kayura and Anubis.  
"Kento, he's Talpa's son," the blonde whispers. "Ya, it's weird isn't it Sage?" Kento replies. Sage nods his head and sits down next to Rowen. "I wonder what his real name is?" Kento voices as he takes a seat next to Sage. "I'm not asleep you dip wits," Rowen mutters as he opens his eyes and sits up. "Yikes!" Kento shouts shocked. Sage's eyes widen as he notices a glint of happiness in Rowen's eyes. "I'm Rowen by the way," Rowen sighs as he leans back supporting himself up using his arms. "Why are you happy that the man you loved and called your father really isn't your father and why aren't you wearing a collar?" Sage asks curiously. "One, I never loved him, I hate him, and two, I'm not a slave like you two apparently are," Rowen spits bitterly. "Hey you don't have to be mean about it," Kento says defensively. "We are not slaves Rowen," Sage says coolly. "Oh yea, then you must be desperate, either that or your both son of a bitch mother fucking bastards," Rowen says sarcastically. "Why you!" Kento shouts fiercely as he slams his fist into Rowen's stomach sending him across the room into a wall. The air leaves Rowen's body as he slams into a wall. A flare of nausea washes over him causing him to gag. "Now that was a little harsh," Sage replies coolly. "How can you let him insult us like that when we're just trying to be friendly," Kento asks still fuming. "He's scared and sad," Sage answers as he stands and walks over to a coughing Rowen. "Stay away from em." Rowen manages to gasp before another wave of nausea hits him. "Calm down, I just want to help you," Sage states calmly as he kneels down and brushes Rowen's bangs back to show his face more clearly.  
Sage places a hand on Rowen's forehead and a green light envelops them both. The pain and nausea leaves Rowen's body as the light disappears. "So you're Halo," Rowen whispers as he lets himself relax. "Yes I am. Kento over there is Hardrock," Sage says kindly as a smile brightens his face. "Sage," Kento gasps shocked. "I'm sorry for being such a messed up fucking......" Rowen gets cut off as Sage covers his mouth. "Hey, why'd ya stop him?" Kento asks somewhat bemused. "Rowen you shouldn't speak that way about yourself. I know you didn't mean the things you said," Sage says as he locks gazes with Rowen accidentally. A freezing sensation slams into Sage's body like the arctic winds and he quickly adverts his gaze away from Rowen. "Man Sage, he looked straight into your eyes and didn't get the heebie-jeebies," Kento says hurriedly as he trips over a loose floorboard. "Kento. His eyes are worse than mine," Sage whimpers barely audible. Kento yawns and lies on the ground going to sleep.  
  
Krace: Please review! Hope you like this.  
  
BM: *sticks toung out at Vixen* Stupid male. Oh, thanks for reading this. Leave a comment good or bad. I got to go. I might have the next chapter out  
soon. 


	5. Apologies

APPOLOGIES  
  
BM: I apologies to thoughs of you who have been reading this. I have lost the original version of this story. I will try finding it but I might just write this one chapter at a time from on now and hopefully I will update it once every week. Wish me luck.  
  
Krace: [glares at her] Hey I'm your muse what about me?  
  
BM: Go find your boy toy...Please someone review to give me some hope that I'm actually writing something worth writing. [frowns and walks away sadly]  
  
Krace: Sorry bout her she hasn't seen her g/f in a while. [runs after her] 


End file.
